This type of technique has been disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. The published patent application discloses a technique that an amount of depression of a brake pedal operated by a driver is detected and a wheel cylinder pressure is multiplied with respect to a master cylinder pressure by building up the wheel cylinder pressure by a pump depending on the depression amount.